4-2DASSYUT
ascending the escape shaft]] 4-2DASSYUThttp://www.gamefaqs.com/gamecube/516492-super-smash-bros-melee/faqs/28318 is the debug name for the escape shaft featured in the fourth stage of Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Description Stage 4 begins on Planet Zebes: Brinstar. Samus Aran is the opponent on this stage. When she is defeated, a cutscene begins, with the stage shaking and rumbling while bits of debris fall from the ceiling (similar to Ceres at the beginning of Super Metroid), along with a loud warning klaxon and "DANGER!" flashing on the screen. The character in use then begins an escape through a ''Metroid'' series-styled vertical shaft. A Blue Door is seen at the bottom of the shaft, to the right of the starting point, but it cannot be opened, and is merely for decoration, and as a platform. As an added touch, the shaft resembles the tall vertical shaft from Super Metroid's Crateria that connects to the ruined Zebesian Command Center in Tourian, which is climbed once again while escaping at the end of the game. The platforms begin as small floating platforms, then the character in use jumps through a floor and up two parts of the rock wall sticking into the shaft. The platforms then become smaller and harder to land on, before reaching a metal shaft and two jump-through floors. at the top of the shaft.]] A final floor leads into a room containing an Elevator and a Yellow Blast Shield; this room is nearly identical in layout to an elevator room in Crateria in Super Metroid. When the elevator is jumped onto, the stage is won. A cutscene shows Zebes exploding similar to Super Metroid (though this time much faster), then pans over and zooms in on the next stage, Pop Star, from the Kirby series. Note that there is a forty second time limit to escape. If time runs out before the character in use reaches the top, the game continues as normal but the character in use loses one stock life (if said stock was the last one, it is Game Over). There are no enemies in the shaft, but landing the jumps on the small platforms may be tricky for some characters, along with the distance between them. A Trophy will always appear in the shaft, but its location is random. Most of the time it can be found on one of the rock ledges, on a platform just below the double floors, or in the top room on either side of the elevator. Trivia *By hacking, this stage is playable in Vs. Mode, though touching the elevator may cause undersirable effects. *The beta version of this stage had the message "GO AHEAD" in the background instead of "CODE RED".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTCU8s5oFxQ *"4-2" refers to the escape shaft's placement in Adventure Mode (the second level of the fourth stage), while "DASSYUT" is most likely a shortened version of the Japanese word for . This is supported by the Japanese website for Melee, where a screenshot is titled "escape_240.jpg" and given the caption " ". *The stage has a brief appearance on Samus's Adventure Mode congratulations screen. Gallery Crateria-Brinstar third elevator.png|The room in Crateria that likely inspired 4-2DASSYUT's final room Brinstar_Escape.png|Princess Peach at the bottom of the shaft. Samus 360-2.jpg|Samus Aran ascending the shaft during her Adventure Mode congratulations screen Zebes_melee.PNG|Zebes self-destructs. References Category:Brinstar Category:Zebes Category:Super Smash Bros.